Devices of this type are utilized in aerodynamic feed systems. Aerodynamic feed systems make it possible to singularize work pieces from a chaotic heap and to orient the respective work pieces before they are delivered to downstream processing and installation systems in a defined position and with a predetermined orientation. The work pieces are oriented, in essence, by means of air currents that act upon the respective work pieces. In this case, various fluidic effects such as pulses, lift currents or current fields as well as different work piece properties such as, for example, the Cw-value, the surface texture, interior contour features, bores or the center of gravity are used for orienting the work pieces and for the feed process. The air currents are directed perpendicular to the moving direction of the work pieces in order to ensure that the work pieces are acted upon in a defined fashion by the air currents and to allow the utilization of work piece properties for the orientation thereof.
With respect to aerodynamic orientation processes, one can distinguish between three basic functional principles. These methods are categorized into air cushion systems, in which the orientation is realized on a plane air current, and special air currents for the axial and radial orientation. The work pieces can be aligned and therefore oriented on a plane air cushion by utilizing the Cw-value or the position of center of gravity. During the axial and radial orientation, the work piece slides down a sliding surface that is inclined about two axes and passes an air current during this process. When passing the air current, work pieces that are incorrectly oriented or positioned are turned or shifted into the correctly oriented position while correctly oriented work pieces pass the air current without being turned.
The inferior operational reliability of these feed devices is particularly disadvantageous in production processes. A plurality of incorrectly oriented work pieces passes the air current without being turned or correctly oriented work pieces are turned into an incorrectly oriented position. However, incorrectly oriented work pieces cause significant problems, particularly in the ensuing processing and installation systems, wherein these problems can lead to malfunctions and downtimes of the entire downstream production and installation system. Consequently, a control system is required for detecting and removing incorrectly oriented work pieces from the feed process. However, this additional expenditure significantly reduces the efficiency of the feed system.